Carlisle & Bella:love lost but another found
by Breanne Hansen
Summary: This is basically what happened in new moon,Jasper attacks Bella at her Party at the Cullen's house but this time Edward leaves and asked Carlisle to stay behind,Bella turns Emo?cus she is depressed and she falls head over heals in love with Carlisle.


_**Carlisle and Bella fanfic:love lost but another found as life takes a deadly turn.**_

_**This first part of the story is as you all know from new moon, Bella's birthday party scene I made it a little different from the move., then it takes a different turn from there. I hope you guys enjoy (reviews wanted) It's a great fanfic so give it a chance, trust me it gets better as it goes along because something happens to Bella! Note: Esme doesn't exist.**_

_**Edward and Bella go to the Cullen's house after school for a surprise party that Carlisle and Edward set up.**_

_The school day was long for Bella, she didn't want anyone to know it was her birthday. After her last class of the day she went to her truck after the bell had rung and a very lean Edward was leaning against her truck waiting for her._

"_Edward you do know that my truck has a low tolerance to people…vampires leaning against it" Bella said as she was joking around. _

"_Well, I thought that I'd tell you that ,you're coming to my house today…I mean if you'd like?" Edward protested as he had that cheeky smile on his face as he always did to tease Bella._

"_Ok sounds great...Uh I'll drive in my truck and you can drive in yours, I'll follow you…because I can't leave my car at school" Bella said as she smiled._

"_Ok Bella" Edward said as he also smiled._

_So Bella and Edward drove in their separate cars to the Cullen's house but little did Bella know that Edward had set up a surprise for Bella…She really didn't like surprises that much!_

_As Edward and Bella pulled up at the house, The Cullens were awaiting on their arrival._

_After Edward took Bella hand and led her through the door he took Bella downstairs to be acquainted with the Cullens._

"_Oh no Edward you didn't" Bella said as She had a cheek to cheek blush on her face._

_All the Cullens yelled surprise except Rosalie who had an unhappy, sour look on her face which quickly disappeared as Emmett noticed and tapped her shoulder to tell her to smile and be nice._

"_Oh guys you shouldn't have" Bella exclaimed as she felt a wash of nervousness run through her because of the fact that she didn't like partis an awful lot._

"_Sorry about this Bella, Edward wanted to give you a happy memory on your birthday" Carlisle explained to Bella as he had the most gorgeous smile on his face._

"_It's ok.."Bella said as she was cut off when Alice came running at her with open arms awaiting a hug._

"_Happy birthday Bella!" Alice said in her sweet and cheerful tone of voice that Bella had always admired._

"_Thanks" Bella said embarrassed._

"_Here open my present" Alice said to Bella._

_As Bella ripped open the pretty blue wrapping paper, She cut her finger on the edge of it and a ripe blazing red drop of blood fell from her finger onto the cream carpet and She looked up to see a house full of hungry vampires gazing at her cut finger._

_Then suddenly Edward pushed Bella back straight into the table with vases and Flowers behind her as Jasper plunged at Bella._

_Emmett, Carlisle and Alice were all holding a very hungry, raging Jasper back and restrain him._

"_jass,Jass shh it's just a little….blood" Alice said as she looked at Bella and realized that it wasn't just a little bit of blood it was heaps, steaming down Bella's arm, Her whole arm has been cut when Edward pushed her out of the way into the wall behind her._

"_Get Jasper out of here" Carlisle said as he flew to Bella's side in vampire speed._

_He knelt down on the ground and held Bella's arm as he checked the Wound._

_Everyone left the scene to take care of Jasper outside except Edward who seemed very distraught._

"_I'll have to stitch this up in my office…you should go and check on Jasper, I'm sure he's very upset with himself and won't listen to anyone but you right now…Edward" Carlisle explained to Edward as he had Bella's bloodied arm in his hand._

_After that Carlisle took Bella into his office to stitch her arm up._

"_I never wanted to have a party" Bella said to Carlisle._

_Carlisle smiled..."it wasn't your fault, Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us"_

"_I feel so bad even if it isn't my fault…This is why I don't like surprise parties" Bella said as she jokingly laughed and so did Carlisle._

_It got quiet awkward between Carlisle and Bella, it was too silent _

"_So is this why you became a doctor…to help people"? Bella said to break the silence._

"_Yes, I have wanted to help people in need since I was very young…My best friends pet dog passed away right in front of me and I couldn't do a thing but stand there, and that's when it hit me, I felt like it was my duty…to save lives" Carlisle told Bella as he was concentrating on stitching Bella's arm up and he could se she had a tear in her eye. _

"_aww I'm sorry that's really sad, sorry" Bella said again as she apologised and wiped a tear off her face._

"_Sorry…Bella I didn't mean to make you cry" Carlisle said._

"_it's ok, don't be" Bella said and at that moment that's when it hit her, Did she have feelings for Carlisle? She thought about it and she thought to herself as Carlisle silently stitched her arm what if I had feelings for him all this time and at the same time as Edward…"Bella...are you alright"? Carlisle said, Bella got the thought out of her head and replied "Uh yes I'm ok, it's just that I'm worried because of what happened today" Bella told Carlisle._

"_I'm sure, you'll be forgiven, and I mean it wasn't at all any of your fault neither Jasper's but it'll be ok" Carlisle said trying to convince me as well as himself too._

"_All done" Carlisle said as he finished stitching up Bella's wound._

_He placed his hand upon Bella's left shoulder and said…"Bella listen to me, it's alright ok" then he took her back to Edward downstairs to take her home._

_The next day at school Bella couldn't find Edward anywhere, he just didn't show._

_Bella sat at her usual table with Angela, Jessica and Mike._

"_Hey Bella…are you ok"? Angela asked._

"_Um yeah, I'm just waiting for Edward" Bella said._

_As the hours at School flew by, Bella went to her truck to drive home when suddenly, Edward already standing at it._

"_Edward"? Bella said wondering what he was doing, and why he didn't show up at school._

"_W-What's going on and why didn't you come to school today?" Bella asked as she was confused and worried._

"_Bella, I have to leave Forks"_

"_why"? Bella asked looking upset._

"_You're life is in danger when I'm with, you and I can't let it happen again" Edward pleaded._

_:I-I don't understand, Edward what happened the yesterday with Jasper ,it-it was nothing" Bella said._

"_No Bella it could have been worse, I just don't want you to risk you're life with me, it's too much for you, I feel compelled to do this and give you a chance at a normal life without such danger" Edward said as he looked very depressed as Bella noticed._

"_Well is all your family leaving as well"? Bella asked _

"_Yes but Carlisle is going to stay here to make sure that, you are taking care of yourself…and to keep an eye on you, He and I both agreed that he'd stay a while ,Edward said as he tried to convince Bella to stay in Forks._

_Edward gave Bella one last lustful kiss and just like that he vanished and Bella was left standing alone not knowing what to do with her life now that Edward had up and left her._

_Bella opened the door to her truck, hoped inside put her head on her arms on the steering wheel and bursted into tears that couldn't be stopped._

_Then about ten minutes later she turned the car ignition on and drove back to Charlie's house while she continued to cry._

_Bella walked through the door as Charlie came to say hello to her and she tried to avoid him and she ran up stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door._

_Charlie ran up after her and knocked on the door._

"_Bells…Bells are you ok, What happened"?_

"_Go away" Bella yelled while she laid down on her bed with her pillow over her head balling out all her tears._

_After two whole hours of crying in pain, Bella is finally ready to tell Charlie what exactly had happened, as he comes up to see her._

"_Bells, talk to me, I'm your dad, you know that you can tell me anything anytime" Charlie told Bella._

"_Edwards gone"! Bella said through her tears._

"_what"? Charlie exclaimed , why would he leave you?"_

"_It's complicated" Bella said not wanting to tell Charlie that he's a vampire and that his adopted sibling brother Jasper tried to attack her, she just couldn't possibly say that._

"_well, Uh I'll leave you alone to think" Charlie said._

_Because he doesn't hover over Bella like most dads do, Charlie's different._

_Just as he reached the door way he turned around and said." Bella, if you ever need to talk let me know I'm here if you need me._

"_Ok dad…thanks" Bella said._

_Charlie walked out and left Bella to be alone and think for a while._

_As the days passed all Bella did was go to school then come home and so on, She doesn't eat anymore and she started to lose a lot of weight ,not that she weighed much in the first place and she stopped sleeping, well she only slept for about 2 hours a night which is not enough, She started to suffer from insomnia_

_Charlie started to get really worried about Bella and Charlie decided to call Bella's mother Renee, Charlie had told Renee what was going on and she told him just to keep an eye on her and give her a shoulder to cry on and to basically just be there for her because that's all he could do._

_Then late at night she stayed up as she had been doing because her depressiveness had caused her to have insomnia, She went and checked if Charlie was asleep, and she did what she never thought she would ever have the courage to do, she went into her back pack, got a sharpener out of her pencil case, un-screwed it and she tip toed to the bathroom and washed it under the sink, then she went back to her room sat on the edge of her bed and started cutting herself, she thought that it would take the pain away for a while, it was the only way that she could think of to make her feel at ease._

_Bella was cutting her wrists for hours, she noticed a gush of blood poor onto her lap and quickly got a towel to put underneath her wrists to catch the blood as it fell, As she was cutting herself tears fell from her tried eyes as she wondered how could this happen to her, who has she become ,she got some black eyeliner that she never used that Alice had bought her for a party and she applied it thick on her eyes, like a racoon to display her depressed life._

_The next day at school Bella sat alone in the cafeteria and in classes, she distanced herself from her friends, Jessica saw how tired and depressed Bella looked when she was sitting near her table that Bella was at and also saw her wearing eyeliner, that she had to rub off before she got home or Charlie would kill her, Jessica knew that a new Bella had came and taken over. As Bella rushed through her first two classes the bell finally rang for lunch break and she ran to the toilets, She got out her blade that she used the other night and locked herself up in the toilet stall and began cutting again, but this time deeper and deeper, Bella was in the toilet stall all of lunch time and there was blood all over the floor…Suddenly Bella hit a vein and blacked out from all the blood her fragile body just couldn't handle all of this. Then Jessica came into the toilet and found her on the ground passed out._

"_Bella, Bella? Oh my god somebody help!" Jess screamed to get help. She saw all the blood and was shocked that Bella could do such a thing to herself, but all she could do was call the ambulance because Bella was unconscious…_

_**Two hours later…**_

_Bella finally woke up after being unconscious for two hours and what she could see through her blurry eyes was a tall, lean male figure sitting at her bedside…He had blonde hair? Wait she thought it was Carlisle._

"_C-Carlisle, is-is that you" Bella asked not knowing what had happened._

"_Shh Bella you need to get some rest ok" Carlisle said to Bella as she was already dozing off._

_After an hour Bella had woken up again and Carlisle was still there at her bedside waiting to see if she was ok and to ask her what happened since he was not the doctor that Bella was assigned, Another doctor had taken care of Bella._

"_Bella are you alright …What happened my dear?" Carlisle asked in a soothing tone._

"_I-I can't remember" Bella lied because she didn't want to tell Carlisle that she had tried Cutting herself and nearly died from blood loss._

"_Oh that's ok then, do you want anything to jog your memory…a glass of water or a coffee?" Carlisle politely asked Bella._

"_No thanks, I'm fine" Bella lied again._

_Bella and Carlisle talked for a while to pass the time, Carlisle tried not to mention anything about Edwards's absentness because it might upset her…_

_Then Bella's sleeve had slipped down revealing her cut that still has some blood on it and Carlisle noticed…_

"_Oh Bella no, Why did you do this"? Carlisle said as he pulled down Bella's sleeve, she shivered in response to his cold ice touch._

"_Uh...I" Bella tried to tell him but couldn't find the words._

"_It's ok Bella, you can tell me, I'm here for you" Carlisle told Bella._

"_Uh well the pain just got too much for me, and I thought maybe just for a while it would take the pain away…but I nearly actually killed myself...from blood loss and that's when I woke up to myself" Bella explained to a very worried Carlisle._

"_Oh Bella, it's ok now sweetie, your in good hands" Carlisle said as he gave Bella an ice cold hug that she very much enjoyed to her dismay._

"_Carlisle"? Bella said._

"_Yes" Carlisle said._

"_Can I tell you something"? Bella asked_

"_Sure anything, what is it"? Carlisle also asked._

_And then Bella told Carlisle something that she never thought she's have the courage to do in her whole life._

"_I love you" Bella said as she blushed slightly._

_Then Carlisle said something that Bella never expected to hear from his sweet mouth._

"_I love you too, I always have" Carlisle said to Bella as her mouth dropped._

"_What, r-really"? Bella asked in amazement._

"_Yes, it's true" Carlisle said, "I have loved you ever since I saw you that day at this hospital, I thought you were the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on" Carlisle said as Bella blushed again…she seemed to be doing that a lot lately around Carlisle and now that Carlisle and herself had admitted their feelings for each other she didn't have to hide them from him anymore._

"_Come on, lets take you home" Carlisle said to Bella._

"_Do you mean to your house"? Bella asked awkwardly._

"_Um yeah, if you want, The rest of the family are out hunting today, Carlisle didn't want to say except Edward because he is not in Forks, that would be rude and might make her upset, but then he thought she loves me not Edward anymore._

"_I'll ring your father and tell him your ok, and not to worry, and that your staying at my place for dinner" Carlisle said._

_Carlisle dialled Charlie's number…_

"_Hello chief swan here" Charlie answered_

"_Hello, Charlie this is Carlisle"._

"_Oh hello , how are you?" Charlie said._

"_Please call me Carlisle" He said politely ,I'm doing great, uh I've got Bella here at the hospital and I just wanted to tell you that she's ok and she will tell you everything when she gets home but I wanted to ask you if it would be alright that she comes over to my house for dinner?" Carlisle explained to Charlie._

"_Uh yeah sure, that's ok" Charlie said._

"_Ok, that's great then, bye Charlie, she won't be too late, I'll bring her home straight after dinner" Carlisle said._

"_Ok, see ya Carlisle" Charlie said._

_Carlisle hung up the phone and took Bella to his Black Mercedes and they drove to Carlisle's house for dinner as the other Cullen's were out hunting for the night._

_Carlisle and Bella pulled up into Carlisle's driveway and Carlisle raced over to Bella's side of the door and was a total gentleman and opened it for her._

"_Thankyou" Bella said._

_Carlisle took Bella inside and they sat down in the lounge room on Carlisle's cream couch and started to talk._

"_Do you want anything to eat Bella"? Carlisle asked because her face was so pale and she looked starving._

"_No thanks" Bella said_

"_Bella you have to eat something, you can't neglect your body like this" Carlisle said in a worried tone. _

"_I know, I know" Bella said, It's just that I was so depressed that I stopped eating, so my body is used to it"._

_Just after Bella had said that he saw the Cut appear again under her sleeve._

"_Here, I'll wash this for you" and I'll fix it up a bit, I have some antiseptic spray in my first aid bag" Carlisle said._

_He took Bella over to the sink and washed her cut, then dried it and got the antiseptic spray from his little red first aid bag._

"_It might sting a little" Carlisle said to warn Bella._

"_Ahh" Bella said as Carlisle sprayed the spray on a piece of cotton wool then dabbed it on her wrists._

_Then as Carlisle was dabbing the spray on her wrist, she looked up at his Golden eyes and lent forward and placed a sweet yet tasteful kiss on Carlisle's cold wet lips._

_Carlisle's hand wandered down the back of Bella's shirt and held her in a tight clasp, Then whispered in Bella's ear… "I love you so much Bella, I've waited for you all my life"_

_Bella then replied "I love you too, Carlisle"._

_**Authors note: I made Bella Emo because, I went through the exact same pain and I'm Emo and I tried to commit suicide but my friends and fam helped me through it. Hoped you all enjoyed( reviews needed) **_


End file.
